Pocky Game
by Chess sakura
Summary: Pocky Game, permainan untuk sepasang kekasih yang terkenal di jepang. sebuah permainan yang memiliki konsekuensi yang berbahaya. Uzumaki Naruto, diwaktu bersantainya mengajak istrinya Hyuuga Hinata untuk memainkan game ini. Namun ternyata sang istri tidak tahu permainan ini dan membuat dia -dengan senang hati- harus mengajarinya./RnR please?/Fluffy/


Pocky Game

Story by Chess Sakura

**Disclaimer : ** Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate : **T+

**Genre : ** Romance,

**Main Pair : **Naruto dan Hinata

**Warning : **AU,OOC, sangat Typo(s), No EYD, Fluffy(?)

.

.

.

.

.

oOo Selamat Membaca oOo

* * *

.

.

Dimalam yang indah dengan bintang yang memenuhi langit malam yang tak tertutup awan sedikit pun, terlihat disebuah perkarangan rumah, terdapat seorang pemuda tampan dengan surai blonde yang sesekali bergoyang karena angin, dan iris sapir indah yang tengah menatap lurus ke salah satu bintang yang paling terang diatas sana. Iris itu sesekali menutup saat merasakan udara sejuk mengenai tubuhnya, menikmati nyamannya udara malam ini.

Setelah seharian beraktifitas, mengerjakan berbagai pekerjaan yang membuatnya stress, memang mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dengan memandang langit malam yang indah adalan cara yang tepat. disini dia bisa melupakan rutinitasnya hari tadi dan menikmati waktu bersantai yang sangat jarang dia dapatkan ini.

"Naruto-_kun_?" Segera dia menoleh kesumber suara dan lantas senyuman mengembang diwajahnya kala melihat seorang wanita cantik bersurai indigo yang tengah berjalan mendekat.

"Kamu sedang apa Naruto_-kun_?" tanya wanita cantik itu saat sudah duduk disamping pemuda tadi.

"Menikmati suasana malam," jawab Naruto dengan tak menoleh pada wanita disampingnya. Hinata tampak hanya menanggapi perkataan itu dengan tersenyum, selanjutnya dia menyenderkan tubuhnya di dada bidang Naruto yang saat ini tengah menyender juga pada bangku taman itu.

"Naruto-_kun, _apa kamu sudah makan? Kulihat makanan dimeja sepertinya belum tersentuh." Hinata mendongak melihat wajah suaminya yang tampak sedang menikmati suasana malam hari ini. dengan senyuman tipis diwajah tannya dan mata sapir yang tertutup.

"Nanti aku akan memakannya, sekarang belum nafsu" jawab Naruto tanpa menoleh.

"Eh, Kenapa? Apa masakanku sudah tidak enak ya?" Sedikit menurunkan sudut-sudut bibirnya, Hinata menunduk. Naruto yang mendengar penuturan istrinya itu, segera membuka mata dan melihat kearah wanita cantik yang memeluk dia ini.

"Tentu saja tidak Hinata-_hime_, masakanmu selalu enak. Bahkan aku bisa nambah sampai tiga kali." Cengiran dia tunjukan pada Hinata, mencoba menghapus pemikiran wanita itu tentang masakannya. Saat ini dia memang belum nafsu makan, mungkin akibat memakan cake ulang tahun temannya -Uchiha Sasuke- tadi sore, sehingga membuat dia masih merasa kenyang. Tapi Naruto tak pernah berfikir untuk tidak memakan masakan sang istri. Masakan istrinya adalah masakan terenak didunia sehingga akan sangat sayang jika tidak dimakan.

"Uhm" Naruto merasakan gumanan kecil Hinata dengan kepala yang bergerak mengangguk dan pelukannya yang mengerat pada tubuhnya. Naruto mengangkat tangannya, mengelus lembut surai indigo Hinata.

...

Sesaat mereka terdiam, menikmati suasana malam dengan udara yang sejuk dan iris masing-masing yang tertuju pada hamparan bintang dilangit itu. sampai Naruto mendengar suara-

_Krauk...Krauk_

Naruto menunduk guna melihat aktifitas sang istri yang sepertinya tengah memakan sesuatu.

"Kamu makan apa Hinata-_chan_?"

Hinata mendongak dan kemudian menunjukan sebuah kotak makanan pada Naruto "Aku makan _pocky, _kamu mau Naruto-_kun_?" tawar Hinata dan kemudian menegakan tubuh, seraya menyulurkan sebuah stik _pocky _pada pemuda itu.

"Boleh," Naruto mengambil satu stik _pocky_ yang disodorkan padanya. Dengan kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada langit diatas dia memakan _pocky_ itu.

"Ini enak, aku sangat suka," ucap Hinata seraya menyenderkan tubuhnya pada bangku taman itu dan terlihat disetiap gigitan, wanita itu sangat menikmatinya.

Naruto melirik kearah Hinata yang tengah asik dengan _pocky_nya, saat ini istrinya terlihat begitu menggemaskan saat memakan makanan kesukaannya. Mulut yang terus mengunyah mengakibatkan pipinya sedikit menggelembung, saat gigi gadis itu mengigit _pocky_ dengan senang dan sisa-sisa kepingan kecil _pocky_ yang menempel disudut-sudut bibirnya. Benar-benar terlihat seperti anak kecil.

"Hinata?" sang istri segera menoleh padanya dengan mulut yang masih mengigit stik _pocky_ dan sebelah alis yang terangkat. Oh, Sungguh melihat ekpresi seperti itu dari sang istri, membuatnya sangat ingin mencubit pipi Hinata yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Uhm," hanya itu nada yang dapat didengar Naruto dari istrinya dan sesaat kemudian tangan Naruto terangkat. Membersihkan sisa-sisa _pocky_ di sudut-sudut bibir Hinata.

Hinata mengambil pocky nya dimulut dan mengucapkan "Arigatou" seraya tersenyum manis.

"Sebegitu menikmatinya _pocky_ itu, Hm? Sampai seakan melupakan yang disekitar" goda Naruto pada istrinya dan sukses menimbulkan garis-garis merah diwajah wanita itu. Naruto terkikik kecil melihatnya.

_grep_

"Ah? Kenapa diambil?" Hinata segera protes saat Naruto mengambil makanan yang tengah dia nikmati. mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil _pocky_nya, namun Naruto malah semakin menjauhkan makanan itu.

"Tidak adil 'kan hanya kamu saja yang menikmati ini?"

"Ta-tapi jika Naruto-_kun_ mau, aku akan mengasihnya. Kenapa mesti diambil semua?" Hinata tampak merajut akan tindakan Naruto, terlihat jelas jika wanita itu tidak senang makanan favorite dia dikuasai oleh pemuda itu.

"Aku punya cara lain agar kita menikmati _pocky_ ini bersama, dan ku yakin kamu menyukai ini," Hinata menyudahi untuk merebut kembali _pock_ynya dan menatap penuh tanya pada Naruto.

"Cara lain? Apa?"

"Sebuah permainan," terlihat jelas kedua alis Hinata terangkat.

"Pocky Game" lanjut pemuda itu. tampak Naruto terus memandang wajah Hinata guna menemukan perubahan raut wajah wanita itu. Namun hasilnya nihil, raut wajah istrinya masih menunjukan raut wajah tidak tahu.

"Kamu tidak tahu permainan ini, Hinata-_chan_?" tanya Naruto sedikit syok, pasalnya game ini begitu terkenal dijepang serta game yang ngetren dikalangan remaja dan istrinya ini tidak tahu dengan game ini? sebenarnya, selama ini dia kemana saja. Sampai tidak mengetahui game ini?

"Aku tidak tahu, memang permainannya seperti apa?"

Tampak Naruto menghela nafas panjang, mungkin karena sikap wanita ini yang sangat tertutup sewaktu mereka bersekolah dan ditambah Hinata adalah anak rumah, yang selalu dituntut berada didalam rumah, tidak boleh jalan-jalan dengan tujuan yang tidak jelas, oleh ayahnya. Membuat wanita ini ketinggalan hal yang ngetren di dunia luar.

"Baiklah akan aku jelaskan cara memainkannya. Pertama-tama, kamu berhadapan posisinya denganku, seperti ini," Naruto menuntun tubuh Hinata untuk berhadapan dengannya, mendekatkan diri pada Hinata.

"Lalu?" Sepertinya karena rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi, membuat Hinata tidak sadar akan posisinya –yang biasanya akan membuat dia gugup plus merona-.

Naruto mengambil satu stik _pocky_, "Kamu gigit ini dan ingat jangan sampai lepas," kemudian memasukannya kemulut Hinata.

"Uhm" Hinata mengangguk mengerti.

"Kamu pertahankan _pocky_ ini, jangan sampai patah. Dan aku akan mengigit ujung satunya. Kita akan mengigit _pocky_ ini secara bergantian dan pemenangnya adalah orang yang terakhir mempertahankan pocky ini agar tidak patah. Tapi jika salah satu dari kita mematahkannya ditengah jalan maka akan mendapat hukuman dan hukuman itu bisa apa saja sesuai keinginan si pemenangnya." Melihat tidak ada respon berarti dari wanita didepannya, seperti merona atau gugup, setelah mendengar penjelasan dia. Naruto menghela nafas panjang –lagi- . kenapa istrinya ini begitu polos?

"Perlu contoh?" tanya Naruto dan mendapat anggukan dari Hinata yang masih belum conek dengan konsekuensi permainan ini nantinya.

"Baiklah" seringai terlihat jelas diwajah Naruto. Segera dia mengingit ujung _pocky_ satunya.

"Aku gigit ya?" Hinata memulai mengigit pocky itu lebih dahulu dan kemudian diikuti Naruto. Naruto menahan tawa kala melihat bagaimana kepolosan dan keseriusan Hinata saat mengigit pocky agar tidak patah.

_Tak_!

"Yah, patah- eh?" dan sepertinya Hinata baru tersadar akan posisinya sekarang kala pocky itu patah digigitan ketiganya. Wajah Hinata langsung memerah, kala melihat wajah Naruto yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya, bahkan hidung mereka bersentuhan dan Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat keterlambatan reaksi Hinata akan posisinya.

"Patah deh, harusnya dapat hukuman nih, tapi sayang ini hanya contah." Naruto tersenyum jahil pada istrinya dan sukses mendapat dorongan dari sang istri agar dia menjauhkan badan.

"Ayo kita main yang lebih serius Hinata-_chan_," ucap Naruto dan melihat Hinata yang saat ini tengah memegangi dadanya dengan wajah memerah yang tertunduk dalam, dia juga dapat melihat tubuh wanita itu yang gemetar. sepertinya Hinata gugup akan kejadian tadi. padahal mereka sudah hampir setahun menikah, tapi wanita ini masih saja sering merasa gugup jika didekatnya.

"..."

Tak mendapat respon dari sang istri, kemudian tangan pemuda itu tampak mengambil satu stik _pocky_ dari kotak disampingnya, menggigit pocky itu dan melirik Hinata. "Kamu tidak berani Hinata-_chan_? Dasar payah" ejeknya dan sukses mendapat tatapan tajam dari sang istrinya. Kebiasaan istrinya dari dulu, tak suka diejek atau dianggap lemah.

"A-aku tidak takut,"

"Hm, masa?" Naruto tampak memancing emosi Hinata dan tentu saja itu berhasil.

"Aku berani, ayo main!" Didetik berikutnya, Hinata menggigit ujung pocky lain yang tengah dimakan Naruto. Melakukan gigitan pertama dan tampak menunggu untuk Naruto melakukan tugasnya.

Dan tentu senyuman penuh arti dari sang Uzumaki melebar, tanpa menungu waktu dia langsung mengigit pocky itu. dan seterusnya begitu. Mereka saling menggigit secara bergantian. Hinata berusaha untuk mengendalikan kegugupan dan detak jantung yang kian cepat saat jarang bibir dia dengan bibir Naruto semakin dekat.

Tampak stik pocky itu belum patah, padahal jarak keduanya hanya tinggal satu gigitan lagi. Iris Lavender Hinata tampak menatap lurus ke iris sapir indah suaminya, rasanya dia begitu takut untuk menggigit bagiannya itu.

Tak melihat tindakan Hinata akan mengigit _pocky_ itu, akhirnya Naruto berinisiatif untuk mengambil jatah Hinata dan tentu saja selanjutnya-

Cup

Kedua bibir itu bersatu, Hinata memejamkan matanya kala merasakan bibi Naruto dibibirnya. Tangan Naruto merambat memegang pinggang Hinata dengan tangan satu nya memegang leher jenjang wanita itu. semakin mendekatkan tubuh Hinata pada dirinya.

Naruto menyudahi ciumannya kala mendengar nafas wanita ini yang mulai tidak teratur. Dia memandang istrinya yang tengah mengambil nafas.

"Manis"

"Eh?"

"Bibirmu manis Hina-_chan_, seperti rasa coklat pada _pocky_ ini. jadi kepingin lagi,"

"A-apa? Ti-tidak Naru- Hmppt." tanpa menunggu Hinata mengambil nafas terlebih dahulu, pemuda itu sudah kembali melumat bibir istrinya. Dan malam indah dengan langit yang dipenuhi dengan bintang ini, semakin indah saja untuk pasangan kekakasi itu.

.

.

.

.

End ^.^/

Peace, ^o^V minna. Untuk fic itu yang seharusnya tidak di publish dibulan ramadhan ini. heheheheheh karena nggak sengaja ngeliat foto sebuah anime yang lagi main game ini, jadinya ide untuk membuat fic langsung muncul dari kepala. ^/^ padahal lagi ngegarap fic untuk even NHTD , yang masih belum selesai juga.. T.T .

Disarankan jangan membacanya saat sedang puasa ya? #plak, telat ngomong#

Ok fiX please review nya ^_^ / setidanya untuk mengetahui kesan kalian setelah membaca ini.

#Arigatou. Chess Sakura 14/07/2014

.

.

.


End file.
